Silent as the Grave
by LovelyLovett
Summary: Sweeney Todd and Mrs.Lovett have been married for a few years now, and Mrs.Lovett decides its about time to spice up their life in the bedroom.


"Nellie, are you sure about this?" Sweeney's voice cut through the hot summer night air as he lay in bed with his wife.

"Yeah, I wanna try it. It'll be fun; I thought you liked the whole power complex thing. Besides, we already 'ave a safe word, remember? If I don't like whatever you're doing I'll say 'teapot' and you'll stop. C'mon then, I can't wait any longer." Mrs. Lovett convinced her husband.

Mrs. Lovett rarely got the permission to request anything special with their bedding, and when she did, she was usually the one who had to carry it out. When she said she wanted it rough, her husband had smirked at her and informed her that it would be "just a normal shag, then". But he was surprised to say the least when he came into the room and found Nellie laying in bed next to a pair of handcuffs, some rope, a blindfold, a razor, and a hand whip.

"Sweeney...I want you." Nellie whined, dragging Sweeney out of his little flashback.

Gulping, Sweeney nodded and moved closer to his wife, running his hands down her sides and up and down her legs. "So...what do you want me to start with?"

"Hmmm...surprise me." Replied Nellie with a smirk as she laid submissively on the bed.

"Alright..." Sweeney looked around at the different things Nellie had laid out on the bed and picked up the one nearest him- the blindfold. /div

The baker smirked when she saw what her husband had chosen and lifted her head off the pillow to let him tie it around her head. "Sweeney?"

A few moments of silence played out before a small "What?" Echoed through the room.

"I want you to really give it to me. Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Hurt me. C'mon, do it." She commanded.

Hearing this from his wife was extremely odd, but for some reason Sweeney was incredibly turned on. Smirking to himself, he reached for the rope and began to bind the baker's tiny little hands to the bedposts above her head.

Nellie gasped as she felt something moving her arms, tying each one to a bedpost and trapping her in bed. She struggled against them just for fun, letting out a small grunt when she felt the rope dig into her wrists and leave burns. Suddenly though, she realized that she had lost contact with her husband and her heart dropped as she desperately looked for his silhouette through the darkness of her blindfold.

"Sweeney?" She called out, wondering if he had left her.

He hadn't.

Sweeney enjoyed sitting back and watching his wife wiggle around hopelessly. To someone who knew Nellie so well, it was a miracle that she had actually agreed to getting tied down. He supposed since it was him doing it all to her though, she wouldn't mind. Once he heard her say his name, he looked back to all the other items she had laid out at the foot of the bed and reached for the whip. Smirking, he brought it down on her thigh and leaned in close to her face. "You will address me Sir." He said, forcefully gripping her face and bringing it to his for a hard, lustful kiss.

Mrs. Lovett moaned as she felt a stinging sensation on her right thigh and heard Sweeney talk. "Mmm...yes sir." She replied back with a small smirk. It wasn't that Nellie liked being dominated, but there was just something so raw and sexy about her husband when he got violent. She found it intriguing and knew he would warm up to the idea pretty soon. For a man who killed people for a living, Mrs. Lovett was surprised by how gentle he was with her. She supposed it was because he was more protective of her than he was with Lucy, but she didn't like seeing his nice side quite so often. He lashed out at her often enough, but when it came to the bedroom, he always just too focused on his own pleasure. He claimed that he would snap her neck with a flick of his wrist, and although it might've been true, she never felt threatened around him. He needed to let go.

"Oh Nellie. What shall I do with you?" He teased, running the tip of the whip from her foot over her body to the corner of her mouth.

"Anything you want." Replied the baker courageously.

Another sharp sting followed this, as Sweeney had whipped the middle of her stomach. "You are not to speak out of turn, Mrs. Lovett." He sneered.

"Hey! Its Mrs. Todd. Stop that." Nellie said back saucily.

Another whip. This time across her collar bone.

"Mrs. Todd, then." He mumbled before getting the handcuffs and chaining each foot to the bed rails so she was completely sprawled out.

The baker gasped as her feet were spread apart, leaving the place between her legs open and vulnerable. She was practically quivering with anticipation, as she knew the best (or worst) was only to come.

She held her breath when she felt her husband's fingers dancing across her stomach, up to her breasts and then over her cheek. She shook her head a bit, trying to the the blindfold down so she could at least see some of what was happening. "Ah ah ah, darling." Sweeney tutted, putting the blindfold back in place. "You were the one who wanted this, remember? I'm just doing my job." He said with a chuckle. He had to admit, it was quite nice to have Nellie like this in front of him. He never really had the time to properly appreciate her body when they had sex. He spent a few more minutes just gliding his fingers over her and watching as she squirmed around, trying to get more. She was quite adorable. After he got bored of their little games, he walked over to the foot of the bed again and picked up one of his silver "friends".

Nellie let out a yelp when she felt the ice cold metal touching the top of her thigh, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to leave a little red mark. She stopped breathing as he dragged the cool metal up her body, stimulating every nerve and making goosebumps stand up on her perfect porcelain skin. She let out a small moan when he stopped at her breast, running the tip of the blade light enough around her nipple just enough to tease. A shiver went down her spine but she found herself arching into Sweeney's touch more and more. He knew just how to get her going and wasn't afraid to play dirty.

The baker gasped her husbands name between sharp, heavy breaths, and within minutes was on the verge of insanity with what he was doing to her. She let out another hiss when she felt the cool metal digging into the skin of her chest.

Sweeney smirked at Nellie's reaction and dug the blade of his razor a little bit deeper.

"Now Eleanor..." He said in a low husky voice. "I thought I made it clear when I said you aren't to make a sound unless I give you permission. I know your inner whore is coming out and it's hard not to moan and scream, but do try to keep some self control." Said the barber.

"That's not fair, you know I can't." Replied Nellie without an ounce of fear in her body, still trying to shake the blindfold off.

"I know you can't, but I'm going to make you." Sweeney said, dragging the blade up to her collarbone.

"Well...it can't be completely silent!" The baker still protested, still squirming and breathing quite harshly.

"Oh trust me darling, it'll be noisy enough." He said with a chuckle before pulling the razor away from her chest and lapping at the blood that oozed from her wounds.

Nellie frowned when she felt the burning sensation go away, having just gotten used to it, but threw her head back in ecstasy when she felt her husband gently licking and nipping at the places he hurt. She heard the bed springs groan as she arched up off the bed to get as close to her husband as possible.

Sweeney though, decided she was enjoying herself a little too much, so of course, he pulled away immediately, leaving her gasping and ready for more. He stepped to the side of the bed for a moment, admiring his wife. Her sight was completely cut off and she was dependent on his touch as she sat wondering what he could possibly have in store for her next.

Feeling like he was letting her have all the fun, the barber quickly rid himself of his own clothing and hopped onto the bed once again. He placed one leg on either side of her torso and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking her head off the pillow.

"Open your mouth." He demanded harshly.

"...what for?"

Sighing, the barber brought the back of his hand down on his wife's cheek, smacking her hard across the face. He felt bad for a moment, but remembered she was the one who asked for this and would use their safe word if she didn't like it.

"Do not talk back to me, or I will leave you here all tied up." He snarled. "Now...open your mouth." he said again.

Mrs. Lovett frowned but knew better than to disobey her husband again, so she obediently opened her mouth and awaited her next orders.

Sweeney chuckled when Nellie finally obeyed him, gently stroking one finger down the side of her face that he hit as she opened her mouth. As soon as her mouth was open, he took the opportunity to push his throbbing member inside, earning a gasp and a small gagging noise from his wife. "You know what to do." He said before gripping the back of her head and digging his fingernails into her scalp.

Nellie wasn't too surprised when she felt the barber in her mouth, but she still wasn't used to his size. It wasn't that he was particularly big, it was just that she had a tiny jaw which made it a bit difficult to do these things. When he told her what to do, she immediately set to work, closing her lips and sliding her tongue over him. She was disappointed when she didn't hear the little grunts and groans of pleasure that he usually made when receiving this treatment. She eagerly moved her head back and forth, tugging at her restraints ad wishing she could use her hands like she usually did. She could hardly breathe but she didn't care. She moved back and forth over and over again until she was told otherwise by her husband. "Enough." He said in a gruff voice as he yanked her hair and pushed her back down on the bed.

Nellie gasped for breath as she rested her head back on the pillow, feeling the drops of saliva mixed with precum dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Did you enjoy that, my pet?" Asked Sweeney when he was able to breathe again.

"Yes." Replied Mrs. Lovett, too tired to display the attitude she normally had.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"That's my good girl." Said Sweeney with a small smirk. Once he regained his breath, the barber moved down the bed and sat in between his wife's spread legs. He ran his fingers over her creamy white flesh, making her quiver beneath him. "Oh Nellie..." He said with a sigh as his fingertips brushed ever so lightly over the place between her legs.

"Sweeney please!" Mrs. Lovett begged, bucking her hips up and trying to wiggle out of the rope that bound her. "If you're not gonna release me...at least take my blindfold off? Please..." She begged desperately.

Sweeney, being the kind and merciful man he was, complied to his wife's request and untied the blindfold from behind his wife's head.

"That's better. Thank you, love. I love seeing what you're doing to me, I couldn't bare not seeing your handsome face for so long." Said the baker with a content smile once she opened her eyes and finally looked at Sweeney.

Sweeney rolled his eyes when Mrs. Lovett talked but threw the blindfold to the side and got back to work. He spent a few minutes stroking the bakers thighs and making sure to tease her as much as possible. "Fucking hell..." She mumbled as he ran his fingers up and down her slit outside of her knickers, circling her clit once or twice before pulling away and tracing shapes against the insides of her thighs.

"Sweeney...those are my favorite pair of knickers, don't make me ruin them." She scolded, really just wishing he would tear them off.

"Not my fault you're so wet for me." Replied Sweeney with an amused smirk.

Nellie let out an annoyed whine and let her head drop back on the pillow as she felt the barber's fingers dancing along the waistband of her panties but not yet pulling them off. After a few minutes of this, the barber got bored again and reached for his razor again. He smirked when he saw the little shimmer of fear in Nellie's beautiful chocolate eyes. "Don't worry, my dear," He said in a mockingly sweet tone as he wiped some of the dried blood from before off of the razor's edge. Nellie tensed at this and tried scooting back in bed but was only able to move a few inches due to her handcuffs and rope. She let out a scream as she felt the cool metal up against her thigh again, only this time pushing deep enough to cut into her flesh. He made little slash marks from behind her knees all the way up to her thighs until he reached the place he desired the most. Putting the razor down, he began to kiss all the little cuts he made, starting once again at the back of her knees.

"See? That wasn't too bad, was it?" He said as he was almost done lapping up all the blood with his tongue.

Once he got to the last cut right on Nellie's hip next to the waistband of her black lacy knickers, he gave her one last kiss before cutting the sheer black fabric with a flick of his wrist. "Ah that's better." Sweeney said with a small smirk as Nellie now laid beneath him completely naked. Slowly, he ran one finger up and down her sex, rolling his eyes as he heard a loud moan from the other side of the bed. "Mmm yes...oh god I need you." She cried out as he teased her more and continued this for a while before it got boring and he pulled away again, this time getting up and walking across the room to find his scarf on the floor. Walking back to bed, he quickly went to Nellie's side and stuffed the material in her mouth before she could protest and tied it around the back of her head as a gag.

Mrs. Lovett frowned when she felt Sweeney moving away from her. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked when he came back with a scarf. Her eyes widened a few seconds later when she realized exactly what he was doing and she shook her head when he tried tying it around her head. Once the scarf was successfully tied behind her head and rested in between her teeth, she gave her husband a deathly glare. "Get this thing off!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Of course with the gag in her mouth it came out as "Geftis hing fof." Either way, she knew he would understand what she was saying.

"I told you you were not to speak out of turn and since you obviously have no self control, this stays on until you learn to behave." Sweeney said in a calming voice. "Now I can get back to what I was doing earlier or we can fight over this and not get anywhere. Your choice."

Nellie tried to speak again, to tell him that she was going to kick his ass once he let her go, but seeing as she couldn't get her words out, she defeatedly laid her head back on the pillow and let Sweeney continue with his earlier actions.

"Good." Said Sweeney before moving back down the bed and touching her where she most desired. The gag had been quite effective, seeing as her moans weren't nearly as loud and she couldn't actually say anything now.

Nellie tried to scream and moan over the material in her mouth, but found it quite annoying. She lifted her head off the pillow for a second to see what her husband was doing, but immediately closed her eyes and sank back into bed when he pushed a finger into her. The handcuffs rattled and Nellie let out a frustrated grunt when she felt the ropes digging into her wrists and burning her skin.

"There there Nellie, calm down. We've hardly just begun." Said Sweeney as he slowly entered another finger, to which his wife let out another muffled scream and bucked her hips against his hands. Sweeney smirked at this and leaned in closer to lick her clit, loving when she squirmed around. He figured after what he put her through she deserved some kind of reward. He continued moving his fingers at a steady pace as he nipped at her bundle of nerves, occasionally reaching a hand up to toy with her breasts.

Nellie could hardly handle what Sweeney was doing to her and strained against the rope that bound her, desperate to tangle her hands in his dark black hair or feel the strong toned muscles of his pale back. She refused to stop making noise, even with the gag in her mouth. She moaned and cried out and swore like a sailor regardless of the material between her teeth. She gasped when she felt a third finger enter her, stretching her past her comfort zone, but she was too far gone to care. As long as she had friction, she was on a steady path to her climax.

"Good girl, Nellie. I'm going to let you come now, okay pet?" The barber breathed as he pumped his fingers harder and faster than ever before. It didn't take long for her to come, screaming her husband's name at the top of her lungs and making the whole bed rattle as she shook. She squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back, toes curled and all.

It took a while before Mrs. Lovett could actually open her eyes and get her breath back. Once she finally regained her senses and stopped shaking, she looked at Sweeney who sat at the foot of the bed with a small amused smirk./

"Look what you've done, you naughty girl. You've wet the bedsheets." He scolded her, his eyes flicking down to the now dampened sheets beneath her.

The baker held her breath and let out a small whimper when her husband spoke, incredibly aroused by his words. After a few more minutes of recovery, Sweeney got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and began untying his wife.

He heard a muffled "Finally!" come from his Nellie's mouth as she rubbed her sore red wrists. He then went to her feet and did the same thing so she was free to move around. Or so she thought. The baked stretched and flung her legs over the side, looking at the various cuts and bruises she acquired. She tried undoing the gag behind her head but the barber had tied it in one of the sailor knots he'd learned while at sea and she couldn't get it loose. She didn't notice her husband eyeing her like a hawk and let out a small gasp as he came behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

"On your hands and knees, darling." He whispered in a husky voice.

"...what?" She tried to turn around but the rough hand on her neck stopped her from doing so.

"Surely you didn't think it was over yet? I said on your hands and knees." He growled before grabbing her by the neck and pushing her forward in bed so she was in the position he wanted.

"Seenay wat fe hell ae ou-" Mrs. Lovett looked behind her at the barber but was cut off when she saw his erection. She felt her knees buckle and she nearly fell onto the bed again, but she forced herself to stay upright so she could continue to look at him.

She tensed when she saw him getting the whip again, but let out a tiny surprised gasp when instead of the burning pain she expected, she felt light kisses on the back of her neck trailing down her back. She arched into him, loving the way his lips barely brushed across her skin, giving her just enough to keep wanting more. He was too good at this. She let out a small moan and relaxed into bed when she felt his rough hands roaming down her sides and tracing the muscles of her back. It was only a matter of time before this stopped of course, and Sweeney's gentle lips were replaced by the stinging sensation of leather on her back.

She knew it was too good to be true. As Nellie looked back, she saw Sweeney looking at her with a small smirk before bringing the whip down on her back again and again. The baker screamed and bit down on the gag in her mouth, letting her head drop as the burning sensation spread over her back. She let out a loud moan as he whipped her time and time again.

She let out a scream when she felt her head snap back as Sweeney pulled her hair again. He dug his nails into her scalp and leaned down to give her a nice big hickey on the side of her neck. "Ah Mrs. Lovett." He said with a sigh. "Look at you. Right common whore for me, aren't you?" He said as he spread her legs apart and gently ran his fingers up and down her slick folds. All of a sudden, he took his fingers away and thrusted his member into her as hard as he could, taking pleasure in the loud scream he elicited from his wife. He moved slowly but roughly, drawing out as slow as possible, but pushing back in so hard the baker beneath him nearly collapsed into the bed.

Mrs. Lovett moaned with every stroke, her eyes drifting close as she gripped the bedsheets with all her might. They never really shagged in this position, so it was all fairly new to her, and she was loving every second of it. She spread her legs further and arched her back down so her hips could go higher into the air to match every one of her husband's thrusts.

"You like this, don't you? You little slut, you love begging for me to fuck you like this don't you? You love it when I control you, when I dominate you like this because in the end we both know that you are nothing more than a filthy cocksucking whore." He snarled in her ear, making Nellie's eyes roll back in her head.

She let out a ragged moan when her head was pulled back again and another hand tightly grasped her breasts, squeezing and tugging much harder than she would've liked, but adding just the right mixture of pain to her twisted pleasure.

"Look at me and tell me you like it." He said in a deep voice.

Nellie whimpered but slowly turned her head to look at the man behind her with pleading eyes. She felt like she would come undone any moment, her body being already oversensitive from her last orgasm.

"Say it, you bloody harlot!" Demanded the barber again, his patience wearing thin.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him and opened her mouth, struggling to breathe with the gag in the way. "God, yes! ...I like it...fuck...SWEENEY!" She said, doubting he could understand her over the scarf in her mouth. She didn't care though, for a soon as the words left her mouth, shockwaves of pleasure rocketed through her body and she went spiraling into the abyss of pleasure only Sweeney could bring. She screamed at the top of her lungs- actually thankful for the gag this time or she would've woken up the whole of London. Every muscle in her body tensed and pulsated with immeasurable bliss as the baker rode through her orgasm with the most intensity she had ever experienced. She felt her husband emptying himself into her, and after a few more moments of complete and utter ecstasy, she came crashing back down to earth and collapsed face first into bed.

Sweeney's eyes widened a bit when he watched Nellie, not knowing she was capable of such intense, raw passion. When she fell into bed, he laid down next to her, barely even able to breathe himself. That was without doubt the best shag he'd had in his life. Slowly but surely, the dominant part of Sweeney drained out and within a few moments he was back to normal. After a few minutes, he heard a small muffled noise coming from his wife.

"What was that?" He asked, gently pulling her shoulder back so she could lay on her back.

"Tae eet aawf." She mumbled again.

"Oh!" Said Sweeney in realization when he realized she was talking about the gag. "Hmm...I dunno, I rather like you like this." He said with a smirk, raising his eyebrow at the deathly glare Nellie gave him. "Alright alright." He chuckled, moving over to unlace the scarf from around the back of her head and planting a small kiss on her forehead once he was done.

"That was not in the deal Mister T!" Nellie said furiously once her mouth was free.

"You didn't say the safe word." Sweeney pointed out as he pulled the covers up and wrapped one arm around his wife.

"Yes because I bloody well couldn't over that stupid scarf!" Mrs. Lovett continued protesting as she snuggled up to Sweeney's warm body.

"You liked it." Said Sweeney softly as he gave his wife one last soft kiss, trying to get her to calm down.

Nellie opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't really say anything because she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. She kissed him back with a small smirk and laid her head on his chest. "I'm not a whore though." She mumbled as she drew tiny circles on the barber's pale skin and closed her eyes.

"I know. Go to sleep." Said Sweeney patiently as he slowly ran his thumb back and forth on her arm and rested his chin on top of her head as she tucked it into his chest.

Although Sweeney had done some pretty gruesome things to his wife, he knew that at the end of the day, they would always still love each other. And since their coupling was especially tiresome this time around, Sweeney placed a kiss on Nellie's auburn haired head and closed his eyes to drift into a much needed sleep.


End file.
